Remember Me?
by YesIamZii
Summary: HitsuKarin. 6 years after they first met, Karin's having family problems at 17, just at that time, who comes on holiday to the world of the living? Toshiro Hitsugaya, but he does not recognize a powerful raven haired soul reaper while looking for Karin...First Fanfic!
1. Nothing To Lose

Forgotten

6 years. 6 years I, Toshiro Hitsugaya am going to visit the Human World. Time flew by very slowly, the same routine of paperwork and hollow missions every day.

None of that matters now, because I finally get the break I deserve, a vacation to the human world. Again, Head Captain Yamamoto had no idea where to send me for my vacation, and again I am here in the human world.

It's a lovely summer's day, around 3pm but I would prefer it to snow. I could make it snow right now if I wish, but these humans seem to enjoy the warmth.

The human world has not changed at all. People enjoying their life as generations grow on continuously. Well, I have grown myself. The once midget 10th Division Captain is now 5'8, still an accomplishment. I sense a very familiar spiritual pressure... No wonder, the Kurosaki Household is just ahead, flaring with spiritual pressure.

The house of where Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki resides. Quite beautiful, the clinic looks much larger than I remember; business must be going well over the years.

Might as well pay the Kurosaki's a visit, it may be informal after being gone so many years but they deserve a greeting. As soon as I knocked on the door, I saw none other than my ex-captain Isshin Kurosaki of the 10th Division.

''HELLO TOSHIRO CHAN! You've grown much taller over the last 6 years!'' Isshin Exclaimed.

Surprised that he counted the years, I replied with a slight smile, ''Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I've been very busy over the last few years; I have been meaning to pay you a visit.''

''It is no worry my hardworking Captain! What has given you the chance to pay a visit now?'' Isshin gave the biggest smile he could.

Returning to my serious look, I simply replied, ''I have been given another holiday, the world of the living is always the easiest option. Besides, I had promised my grandmother and your daughter I would visit again.''

Isshin's face lit up as he exclaimed, ''YOUR HERE TO VISIT YUZU?! TOSHIRO I AM GLAD YOU HAVE TAKEN AN INTREST IN ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS, MAYBE I CAN BE YOUR FATHER-IN-LAW!''

''NO, Kurosaki-kun, I am not in a relationship with Yuzu, besides I am here to visit Karin, not Yuzu!''

I think he understood finally, because his expression of happiness faded away. ''What is wrong Kurosaki-kun?'' I asked.

''It's just, you can't see Karin anymore.'' I was taken aback by his words, I have not visited a few years, well 6, and Karin is angry at me?

Seeing my expression Kurosaki-kun changed his words, ''No, no Toshiro-chan! I am sure Karin still wants to be friends with you, I just do not know where she is.''

My eyes widened as my face displayed all shock I just felt. No words came out of my mouth, the girl that taught me to enjoy life by playing games with her, is missing. ''Where did she go?'' I demanded.

''Now, now Toshiro-chan. Karin-Chan went with her own free will.'' Now this was becoming more confusing. Seeing my reaction he continued. ''On Karin-chans' 17th Birthday, she had gone through a hard time. I cannot tell you what it was about, only Karin-chan can tell you that. We had an argument over this, and Ichigo had gotten involved. In the end Karin-chan packed up and left. It is almost her 18th Birthday soon...Almost a year she left.'' A tear dropped down Kurosaki-kun's eye, which was quickly wiped off by him.

I didn't know what to say, I am not a man known for his words. I am a man for actions. Karin had left, and I will go and retrieve her. 'Don't worry Kurosaki-kun I will-''

*BEEP BEEP*

Great...perfect time for a hollow.

With a reassuring smile Kurosaki-kun placed his hand on my shoulder while quietly saying, ''Don't worry about it, do your job.''

I silently nodded and placed a mod-soul in my mouth, leaving my body in the care of a mod-soul and Kurosaki-kun.

I flash-stepped as fast as I could, I could sense 3 or 4 hollows. Seemed I was too late.

A girl around 17, with pitch-black raven hair coming down to her mid-back already destroyed all the hollows. I watched in awe as she gradually placed her feet onto the floor and ran to her body. Who is this girl...?

She picked up her soccer ball and ran to a field where a game of football was taking place. I noticed she was wearing a uniform with the number 10 on the back of her blue shirt and shorts, identical to the male players in her team.

Her spiritual pressure was intensely strong, as a captain himself. Who is this girl?!

Deciding it was not best to confront her with many innocent witnesses; I watched and waited while masking my spiritual pressure. She played very well indeed, seemed as if it were many years of practice. I watched carefully for an hour, and witnessed the incredible back flip kick she done as a whistle was heard and everybody stopped. They all seemed exhausted, but she was full with energy and cheered with her team in happiness.

She had now said her goodbyes to her team, thanked the audience which congratulated her, and packed up her winning soccer ball. Being the last one to leave she threw her bag over her shoulder, and without turning around said, ''You can come out now.''

My mouth would have dropped open if I was not as self-controlled as I am. Instead, I maintained my position, and flash stepped gracefully over to her. She turned her head over her should to face me, with piercing brown eyes. A few inches shorter than me, but with a great amount of courage. I could see her more clearly now, and study her more carefully, she had silky hair, fair skin, and a womanly figure.

She broke me from my trance in one word, ''What?'' I quickly established the fact I was rudely staring, but it seemed like she was used to that, and I see why. She is quite a sight.

Gathering up my dignity I calmly stated, ''May I ask you a few questions?''

She stared at her watch and simply said, ''Sure, why not.''

As we were walking to who knows where I asked, ''So how long have you been a shinigami?''

She did not even flinch to answer, ''Almost a year...'' Hmm, it's almost as if there was a depressing tone in her voice.

I was not satisfied with this answer, ''Is that all you're going to tell me?''

She thought for a moment and led me down to a riverside while the sun set and replied in almost a whisper, ''I'll tell you whatever you want to know, I have nothing to lose anymore.''

I asked almost too curiously, ''Why's that?''

She gave a small smirk while saying, ''I already lost it all.''

She was speaking in riddles; this did not help me investigate. ''Lost it all? You seemed to win your game.'' I gestured toward her team uniform.

She let out a sigh, ''That has nothing to do with anything. Playing football only has to do with my duty of not letting my friends down. Letting my title of number 10 Captain of the Ice Crystals Down.'' She paused and continued, ''What about you, you're from soul society?''

I was slightly amused by the fact she knew so much and replied, ''Like you, I am a captain of the 10th Division, who has duties.'' This must have amused her because for the first time since she won her game, she gave a truly meaningful smile.

''I must be getting home.'' She said arising from the grass, I swiftly did the same. She was looking dazzling in the sunset, with the pink and orange rays shining on her hair as the wind sways it back and forth.

''Maybe I shall walk you home.'' She turned her head toward me for the first time since our conversation and said knowingly, ''You have no-where to stay, do you?''

Once again, she surprised me by her talent of understanding. I nodded my head to imply 'no'.

She grabbed my hand and turned me towards the direction of her apartment whilst saying, ''Feel free to stay at my place.''


	2. Friendly Souls

''Maybe I shall walk you home.'' She turned her head toward me for the first time since our conversation and said knowingly, ''You have no-where to stay, do you?''

Once again, she surprised me by her talent of understanding. I nodded my head to imply 'no'.

She grabbed my hand and turned me towards the direction of her apartment whilst saying, ''Feel free to stay at my place.''

''Are you sure you trust a man you just met to live in your house? I could be a serial killer for all you know.'' I said questioning her sudden thoughtfulness.

''I'm sure serial killers don't warn people about themselves.'' A pretty reasonable answer I thought. ''Besides,'' she continued, ''I do know you, well remember you, Toshiro.''

Out of all times this girl had surprised me, this is the most shocking. I stopped in my tracked and she turned toward me with a mischievous smile.

''How d-do you know my name?'' I muttered.

''Don't worry about that.'' and with that said she walked towards her apartment, not before turning and saying, ''You coming?''

Now this intriguing girl has become a mission, sorry Kurosaki-kun, I would help you find Karin, but I have no choice. As you said, duty comes first.

I quickly catched up to her as we walked in silence up to her room.

It was a very beautiful building; she lives on the highest floor, floor 32. There are a lot of floors on this building. With her own personal elevator leading straight into her house I adored the sight.

White leather sofas, white dining table, living area, staircase. Everything was white apart from the walls; they resembled the colour of my eyes, aqua-blue. Besides everything else, my favorite was the half the walls were glass, with the view over the entire city.

Who is that girl?

'So you like it?' I was so mesmerized by the view I forgot she was standing there, of course I wouldn't tell her that.

'It's beautiful.' That sounded very cheesy, but true. This is a home I would desire. It is all on one floor, but extremely spacious, even the kitchen is pretty far away yet in the same room.

'Would you prefer sleeping on a futon in my room, or the couch?' she asked while heading to her bedroom.

'Couch would do fine, thanks.' I said sitting comfortably. The sofa's were extremely soft...like a cloud-*cough cough*

'You zoned out again.' She said smirking.

I wanted to ask her a question I was curious about, well two. 'What is your name?'

She hesitated as she carried in cushions and a duvet for me then said, 'That is the only question I can't answer you about, names.'

That was suspicious...she can't answer, names? Then maybe I should ask my other question. 'I'd you don't mind me asking, how did you afford such a large house?'

She gave me that 'are you serious look' and started laughing. After she realized I was serious, she said, 'Oh, you're serious? Sorry I thought it was obvious. I'm a football player.'

Again this girl cannot fail to surprise him. Football Player?

'That is quite a high standard job, I am impressed.' I smirked.

'WOW! I didn't think it was possible for you to smile Toshiro!' she exclaimed.

How is it that this girl calls me by my first name? How does she know me? It doesn't make sense; I don't even know her name!

'You call me so informally, Toshiro. And I do not even know your name, is that fair?' I asked.

She thought for a moment and made a cute thinking face. CUTE? What is wrong with me today. 'Well...you can call me Crystal, it's my zanpakto's name and also my name as a footballer.

Oh yeah, almost forgot she's a shinigami, she seems so...human.

'Are you a human or shinigami?' I quickly asked.

'Well unlike you, I am not wearing a gigai, I am human and shinigami. My spiritual pressure as a human was too strong and I suddenly appeared as a shinigami. And this is my zanpakto.'

She simply exited her body without a mod-soul or anything. Her clothing was...unique. It wasn't an average shinigami clothing, it was shorter on the arms and had a more tight fit to it, showing off her curves. I couldn't help but allow a blush to swipe up my cheeks for my thoughts.

She looked like she belonged like a shinigami, it suited her just right. But her zanpakto was not there. She must have read my mind because she said, 'Don't worry she's here.'

'Krystal, come out.' A thin glass zanpakto that is sharper than any sword appeared. The glass was clear and beautiful, it suited her just perfect. 'No it does not shatter. Although made of glass this zanpakto is much stronger than it seems.'

'What are its abilities have you reached shikai?' I asked.

'I've reached bankai already, and its powers are in emotions, I can read anyone transparent as glass, as well as reflecting and imitating others powers. My favorite technique is to be invisible as glass.' She replied.

'Wow.' Was the only word I could choke out? Shikai and Bankai reached? Didn't she say she was human, randomly converted into a shinigami and only been one for less than a year?

She smirked, 'Glad your impressed, I receive that reaction a lot. How has Hyourinmaru been?' she had realized the shock on my face. 'You know what forget it, I'll see for myself.'

Before I could say anything, she turned her zanpakto into two bracelets; she placed on my hand, and one on hers. It was beautiful. Pure glass containing a small dragon charm which resembles Hyourinmaru. She delicately placed her warm hand on my face, and we were immediately in my inner world. The world of ice.

'Crystal! Crystal!' I yelled. No reply, I walked into the ice cave to see Hyourinmaru allow Crystal to stroke his head. She then turned around and smirked at me. Suddenly we were back in the room and she removed her hand.

'Wow, Hyourinmaru's a really awesome dragon. And if you keep that bracelet on I can visit him anytime, please?' She made a puppy dog face, it doesn't matter anyways, I would mind her going into my inner world. My zanpakto seemed happy, who am I to object?

'Okay, no problem. But just tell me how your zanpakto works.' I replied giving her my best smile. I felt attracted to this girl...I knew it at first sight, but according to her, it wasn't first sight.


	3. Revealed Past

The next morning I awoke startled. 'Where am I...?'' I whispered. The sun gleamed on my face as I ran my hand through my white hair. I looked around to a pure white room, with blue bed covers, a TV and sofa. The view of a large window is not left unnoticed, and I walked towards it to look out.

_The sky never fails to amuse me_ and neither does Crystal. If only she told me her real name.

I walked out of my room and headed toward the bathroom, I was rubbing my eyes and didn't realise Crystal had left the bathroom. She smiled and said 'Morning Toshiro.'

There I look up to see her with wet hair reaching her mid-back, probably from her shower, and wearing a simple silk, peach robe reaching her mid thigh. My face flushed a tinge of pink as I lowered my gaze. It must have been obvious I felt uncomfortable because she smirked and laughed gently.

'Toshiro, no need to feel shy!' She laughed, 'You're defiantly strange, fighting hollows by night and in the morning, cannot even make direct contact with a girl.

'I AM NOT FEELING SHY!' I said making direct eye contact with her.

She smiled, walking up to me closing the space between us and whispered gently, 'Good, I wouldn't want that.'

With that she walked off, leaving me paralysed in the trance she left me in.

What was that...? Why did I feel so...mesmerised? I need to eat.

After showering and fixing my hair, I looked for clothing to wear. I was not surprised to see while I was showering, she had placed collections of different clothing in my closet. I picked out a turquoise blue v-neckline t-shirt, white jeans and white trainers. When I walked to the living area, I was surprised to see I wasn't the only one with clothing choices like that.

Crystal looked up surprised, smiling. Her hair must have dried and was now let out. I studied her clothing, she wearing, a turquoise blue tank top, white jeans and white trainers. _**The exact same as me.**_ With the suspense going around us, she laughed it off. Her laugh was defiantly contagious, as well as melodious. I joined in and we let out any stress we held.

Finally she glared at me and asked innocently, 'Toshiro, what made you want to wear that?'

I looked her in the eye and said, 'Fate.'

We sat in the kitchen, connected with the living area, and chatted. She was surprisingly a good cook. 'I learnt from my sister. She had always been the woman of the house, I guess.' She told me.

'Where is your sister now?' I asked, meeting her serious gaze.

'Who knows? Probably _eloped _with her boyfriend, Jinta. My entire family is messed up.' She replied, looking down at her hands.

'Really, everyone? _You _don't seem to have eloped.' I said mockingly.

'Then what do you call **this**?' She smirked.

I gave her a small chuckle and said, 'Eloping with _a football player_, your parents would not be happy.'

'_Parent,' _she corrected, 'my mother died when I was young.'

'Oh,' _Oh? That's all I say_? 'Sorry...I didn't know'

'Its fine, like I said, I was young. _**There's nothing I can do now but protect the others that go through situations by hollows**_.' Her spiritual pressure increased, and I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'It doesn't matter, you always have friends. Besides, you're _**very**_ successful in life! Wealth, work, fame...'

She interrupted me by saying, 'There's no need _to have everything_, _to share with no-one_. I wish I could return to my family, but they don't give me chances!'

'I...know what you mean.' I quietly said staring out the window.

She walked closer to me, and looked out with me, 'You do?' she said.

'Yeah, when I wanted to master my zanpakto, I was forced to enter the 13 Court Guard Squad, and become a Captain.' I admitted.

She smiled after many moments, 'Then we're in the exact same position.'

I looked directly at her startled, and she smirked back at me. 'What...?'

She rolled her eyes and came close towards me,' There's _so much_ you don't know about me, Toshiro. I wish _you did_ but you wouldn't treat me_, the way you do_. You would treat me like my _family_ did.'

And with that she walked to the front door but not before saying, 'I'm going out for an hour, if you're available and here, we can go out for a bit.'

The front door closed shut, and I thought of everything that just happened. We've become very close, haven't we?

Well. I've got an hour, maybe I can give Kurosaki Isshin a visit, he would want to speak to me seeing as I never came back. _Karin...where did you go?_


	4. Thank You

And with that she walked to the front door but not before saying, 'I'm going out for an hour, if you're available and here, we can go out for a bit.'

The front door closed shut, and I thought of everything that just happened. We've become very close, haven't we?

Well. I've got an hour, maybe I can give Kurosaki Isshin a visit, he would want to speak to me seeing as I never came back. _Karin...where did you go?_

Well, I've got time to kill. I walked to the Kurosaki residence, sensing that Ichigo has come to visit The World of the Living. As well as Byakuya, whose spiritual pressure can be sensed near McDonalds.

I walked to the front door and knocked. To my surprise a very angry Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door.

'Good Afternoon, Captain Kurosaki, have you also been given a holiday away from your division?' I asked politely.

'Yeh, hey Toshiro, seems like the old Head Captain has run out of places for holidays. Better than being at 5th Division, Momo can take care of that. Why are you here?' He asked _not_ returning formality.

'I'm here to see Kurosaki Isshin, is he home?' I asked.

'MY _DEAREST_ TOSHIRO!' came a loud voice approaching.

'Kurosaki-kun, sorry for my late return, but I still intend to speak _business._' I stated.

'Of course Captain, let's have a seat.' He said.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _TALKING_ ABOUT?' Ichigo yelled.

I'm _guessing Kurosaki-kun didn't tell Ichigo about Karin's disappearance because he would worry for his sister, I was dead wrong. Just at that moment I heard Ichigo yell,_ 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TRYING TO GET KARIN BACK? She left with her own free will, and can only return when she apologises!'

I stood up and looked Kurosaki in the eye, 'Did you know about your little sister Ichigo?'

He looked back at me and said, 'Of course, she was mad _at me_ when she left. She said she wouldn't come back until she was listened too. But then Yuzu left...and the family broke apart.' I listened carefully to Ichigo's words, finding I felt I heard this somewhere before.

For the next hour, Ichigo told me about his mothers' death. 'A hollow attack...or so I was told, I believe it is a conspiracy.' I stared but said nothing to his words.

Something...something about those words are _all too familiar_. But the words that he next said was like feeling **Déjà Vu,** '_**There's nothing I can do now but protect the others that go through situations by hollows.'**_

Where had I heard those words? They seemed too familiar, but before I realised, time flew and it was almost an hour since I left. _Crystal was waiting for me._

I returned back and before I could knock on the door Crystal Opened it and threw a new pair of keys to me. 'One is for the house, and one for my car. Feel free to use any, I don't mind.' She said.

'Thanks Crystal...' I started. 'You trust me with everything, _but your name_.' I smirked. She gave a huge grin in reply.

Her reaction changed and she said, 'Grab a jacket, let's go for a walk.'

I grabbed a white leather jackets, and met her in the hallway. First matching shirts, then trousers, then shoes, AND NOW JACKETS? What game is fate playing?

She laughed and covered her mouth, whilst we walked out.

We talked about education, I told her I was top of the class for Soul Reaper Academy in Soul Society, whilst she aced her class in Karakura High school. She graduated earlier, so even at the age of 17, almost 18, she has finished all her studies.

'I had learned my Zanpakto's name even before entering the Academy, so I was always ahead too.' I told her.

'Hyourinmaru must've been eager to meet you, just as he met me.' She laughed. 'Are you still wearing the bracelet I gave you Toshiro?' She asked.

Her words from the previous night came into mind, _'__And if you keep that bracelet on I can visit him anytime, please?'_

'Of course, you told me to keep it on. Why?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Great 'she said with a mischievous smirk. She looked around the field we were at and seeing no-one Crystal placed her hand on my face.

And here we were in Our Ice World again. The last time here, it felt like a very short and quick shock.

The snow gently drifted down on the ice. But there was something different about this cold world. I felt...warmth. I looked around to see ice beginning to melt slightly to reveal beautiful roses. The sky was becoming a bit brighter, and my world seemed at peace.

I reached over to a pure white rose, it reminded me of Crystal. Speaking of which, where is she?

I saw the cave I visited Hyourinmaru in occasionally when meditating. There Crystal was stroking my ice dragon Hyourinmaru's back while discussing who knows what.

'So Rin,_' Rin? She calls him by a nickname_? 'I was wondering if you've had a chance to tell Krystal?'

Krystal is her Zanpakto...right? Then why and how is Hyourinmaru meeting her!?

Crystal noticed me there and said, 'Toshiro, don't stand around, come here!'

'Yeh, what's going on?' I asked.

'Well I've realised something about Rin-I mean, Hyourinmaru.' She replied smirking at Hyourinmaru.

I waited as the silence closed in, 'Actually, Hyourinmaru, Materialise and tell Tosh yourself!' She grinned.

I waited as Hyourinmaru materialised, now feeling awkward as a dragon was not next to Crystal, but a person...a male person. Not noticing my frustration, he flipped his long blue hair back and started to speak, 'Master, I ask of your opinion.' He noticed my glaring look but also Crystals encouraging look. 'I have fallen in love...master. I wish to have your permission to wed her, in a small wedding here.' He released a loud sigh.

I stood there speechless. Hyourinmaru, had a love? One that he hadn't told me about? My own soul, did not tell me such an important detail? I didn't know what to say. Simply, I had nothing to say. I walked off. Leaving behind a distressed Zanpakto and angry Crystal.

I sat down on a rock and thought over what just happened. But then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Then the voice said, 'You know once a white haired, midget told me, you always have friends.'

She continued, 'And he was right. I'm always here and so is Hyourinmaru, he never stopped being your friend; he just didn't tell you something. Besides, he didn't want you to see it as a secret, more of a surprise and that backfired.'

I acknowledged her opinion for a moment and then guilt drove overtook me as she said, 'He was really happy Toshiro. Really happy. He's been saying you're going to be so happy for him and be his best man, but you didn't even say yes. Or ask who she is! His own soul, did not ask such an important detail? I don't know what to say. Simply I have nothing to say. See you at home.'

With that she disappeared.

I don't know what to say...Crystal, you were r-right. I can't believe I didn't understand before. I should go apologize to Hyourinmaru.

I walked into the cave where Hyourinmaru sits on a rock, with pain all over his expression. I walked over to him and said, 'I accept.' He looks as if he's seen a ghost, though I'm not that far off from that category.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'You have your own free will to love whoever you wish but can I ask you, does she make you happy?' I asked.

'Yes.' Replied Hyourinmaru.

'Does she make you forgot all the stress in the world and laugh?' I asked.

'Yes.' Replied Hyourinmaru.

'When she comforts you do you want to hug her and never let her go?' I asked.

'Yes.' Hyourinmaru replied.

'Do you love her?' I ask.

'Yes. I do.'

'Go ahead, Hyourinmaru, _marry her_.' I said.

_Hyourinmaru's happy and it's all thanks to one individual. Thank you, Crystal. _


	5. Perfect Fit

Crystal...Thank you for everything. It's my turn to realise something too.

I arrived home and opened the door slowly creeping in, hopefully Crystal's awake.

And my wish has come true. There she is reading a book...Bleach? I don't know really. I walk over to her and she and I exchange eye contact for a few moments when she breaks it by saying, 'What Toshiro?'

'I want to tell you something, walk with me?' I ask.

'This better be good.' She said smirking as she walks towards the door.

As soon as she was out of hearing reach, I whisper, 'It will be.'

We walk outside, feeling the warm wind gently caressing our faces. I stare at her, realising how lovely she looks in the sunset.

And I have known her forever.

When I was going to speak her face brightened as she yelled, 'ICE CREAM!' What? Ice-cream at this time, what the hell?!

She ran over and the lady greeted us. 'What a lovely couple! You two lovebirds want ice-cream?'

'WERE NOT A COUPLE!' We yelled simultaneously.

'For now...hehe.' The lady laughed.

'What are you doing selling ice-cream at this time, it's almost dark.' I said raising an eyebrow.

'I could not work in the day, and I need some cash for tomorrow, so I decided to take a late night shift. Anyways, what flavours would you like?' She asked.

Crystal replied for us, 'One vanilla for Tosh and Chocolate for me.'

'Here you go!' said the lady passing the ice-creams. 'Enjoy your date-I mean day! Hehehe...'

We walked off together and I led her toward a special place.

We sat down, looking over a soccer pitch. Crystal spoke up first after we finished our ice-creams. 'So how come you brought me here, Toshiro? The only connection I have here is my soccer field.'

She stood next to me, looking absolutely stunning. As we stood shoulder by shoulder, I realised it was time. Sunset.

I looked gathered up the courage.

'Do I make you happy?' I asked.

'Yes. Of course.' She replied raising an eyebrow.

'Do I make you forgot all the stress in the world and laugh?' I asked.

'Yes. But why?' She asked.

'Do you love me?' I asked.

'Depends on your answer.' She said.

'A thousand times yes.' I said.

I got down on one knee, my hair blew in the warmth of the wind, the sunset in the background. Our clothes matching and her light brown eyes staring into mine with affection.

'I have realised, finally, the meaning of love. That was with you, and I am sure it is you I am meant to be with. All along I believed we were driven together by fate, but I was wrong. It's destiny. I haven't known you for a few days, I've known you forever. Karin Kurosaki, in this very place we spend our first year together, would you promise your love to me and do the honour of marrying me?' My heart was beating as if it were to jump out of my chest. But I braced myself, for rejection, for hate, for anything that came at me. I took out the box I held since I first came to Karakura and placed my hand on it, opening and revealing a ring.

It was made of pure glass, handcrafted and placed on top was a turquoise jem, gleaming in the light.

'Yes, Toshiro. I will.' And she grinned her famous Karin Kurosaki smile and kissed me.

I placed the ring on her finger, 'Perfect fit, just like us.' She said.


	6. Question's Answered

The next morning I woke up with, Karin Kuro-no, Karin _Hitsugaya, _in my arms. Her jet black hair spread out on the pillow, and her eyes soundly asleep with a peaceful smile.

_I don't want to wake her up..._

I slowly arose from the bed and damn, she woke up. 'Morning' I said with a smirk.

'Morning.' She smirked back.

'I'm going to make breakfast, coming Mrs Hitsugaya?' I said walking towards the door.

She threw a pillow at me while saying, 'We're only _engaged, _and I'm still Karin to you!'

I went and fried some eggs, sunny side up, while she poured two cups of orange juice. We sat across each other on the table and she spoke up, 'So Toshiro, there's still one thing I want to know.'

'What's that?' I said taking a bite of my food.

She continued, 'Well, you seemed to know I was Karin, and that you were waiting to propose to me since you arrived, how?'

'Well, I have been waiting to propose, to Karin Kurosaki. But then I met Crystal, and she distracted me from my mission of finding you. I forgot how quickly humans age in the world of the living, and after all these years I couldn't even recognise you...' I looked up and saw her listening attentively and continued, 'Then when I finally started to remember Karin's situation, I fell in love with Crystal. If it wasn't for your brother...' She looked annoyed, but I proceeded, 'I would have never had realised, that I've been missing out on a lot of history of Karin, that I only know Crystal.'

Her spiritual pressure flared now as she said with a death glare, 'What did my idiot of a brother say?'

A sweat ran down my face as I scratched my hair and replied awkwardly, 'Well, he told me about his past, and you told me yours. So it all sounded familiar until her said the same words you said for the death of your mother.' I continued, '_**There's nothing I can do now but protect the others that go through situations by hollows.' **_

She looked at me for a moment with understanding, and then returned to her usual from and turned her head away releasing a sigh. 'I guess Ichi-nii is like me in a few ways.' She turned her gaze back to me, 'That means it's pretty obvious why I'm not in the house anymore, right?'

'Yeh,' I replied, 'Well I know the basic details, on your 17th Birthday, and argument about your shinigami powers and sending you to soul society so you can live your life there as a Captain Of The Gotei 13. ' I said calmly.

'Which I'm against.' She corrected. 'Anyways, I'll tell you what happened.'

_Karin's Pov_

_My 17__th__ Birthday is today. Yuzu organised a big party for us. 'On our 18__th__ we'll have an even bigger party!' She exclaimed. 'Oh Karin-chan, maybe we can get married that day!'_

_Yuzu and her crazy ideas. No wonder her and Orihime-san get along so well, there both creatively innocent. I went to the Vizards hideout and practiced my skills. I had mastered Bankai a while ago, and when I told Ichi-nii and Dad they both gave each other a 'look' and asked for me to speak to them on my 17__th__ Birthday. Which remind me, I have to go and meet them._

_I received my Happy Birthday's from the vizards, and birthday beats from Hiyori as I walked back to the house, watching Yuzu ordering the decorators to place lights all over the house. 'OLD MAN, ICHI-NII, I'M HOME!' I yelled._

'_In the kitchen!' Ichi-nii yelled back._

_I walked toward the kitchen, my zanpakto reading them easily, and I felt tension in the air. 'What's up?' I ask casually._

'_Karin-chan, have a seat.' My dad was occasionally serious, and this was one of those times._

_I took a seat and my dad started to speak, 'Karin, you have grown very successful, intelligent, beautiful, 17, and now...you have mastered Bankai.' I didn't like where this was going. '...and Ichigo is now the Captain of the 5__th__ Division, I am considering joining Soul Society, Yuzu-chan can start shinigami academy...and you, you my daughter have been offered the seat of Captain in the 9__th__ Division!' _

_I...I didn't know what to say. I can't leave Karakura; I'm a footballer for heaven's sake! I can't forget my teammates...my promises._

'_No, I don't think I'm ready.' I said._

_Ichi-nii finally spoke up and said, 'Karin, there is not much choice left. Your soul will eventually be too powerful for your human body, come join soul society.'_

'_Ichi-nii! You can't force me! I have teammates and friends here, I can't abandon them!' I shouted._

'_Well, you don't have much time left! The captain said the day after your 18__th__ Birthday is the day you must make your last decision, and then the offer is up!' He said._

'_Ichi-nii, STOP pressuring me! You can't make me go!' I spoke._

'_Oh yeah? Then we're going right now!' He said._

'_YOU can't MAKE me go! I'm not a kid anymore, I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!' I yelled._

'_Just like how you made the right choice to date Jinta and he cheated on you for your sister!' He yelled, and then the room went into silence._

_He slowly walked towards me while saying, 'Karin, your my baby sister, I only want the best for you. Soul society is the best place for you to be...and I didn't mean to remind you that-' I stopped him there by putting my hand up, indicating him to stop. I went upstairs and wordlessly packed my bags. 'Karin, stop! Please, don't go!' Ichi-nii yelled. But I wouldn't hear anything. I just kept walking. And at the door, no-one else there but Yuzu and Jinta, kissing may I add. _

_Perfect. I could feel my eyes burning and my hands clenching onto my bags. Ichi-nii must've sensed it too because he arrived to see a flushed pink Yuzu and Jinta, staring directly at me._

'_YUZU, YOU ARE STAYING AWAY FROM HIM!' Ichi-nii yelled._

'_Shut up Strawberry, no-one asked you anything.' Jinta said looking at the door._

_Ichi-nii tensed up and shouted, 'YUZU, GET AWAY FROM THAT DELINQUIENT. WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THIS GUY?' _

_Yuzu finally spoke and said, 'Ichi-nii! I love Jinta-kun, I will not stay away from him, ever.'_

_Ichi-nii's faced tensed up, this was unlikely of Yuzu, but I carried on walking away when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I did not turn around, but I heard my dad's voice say, 'I will not stop you from leaving, cool down and come back. There's a vacant apartment downtown, stay there, it's near to the soccer fields. But just remember, you have until the day after your 18__th__ Birthday, think. And...GOODBYEEEE!'_

_I smirked, then frowned, then walked off._


End file.
